


periodicals

by peachtipple



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Library Sex, M/M, One Shot, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: Connor needs help with finding a specific book. Good thing that the handsome librarian is willing to assist him.





	periodicals

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, the term 'cock' is used in reference to Connor's genitals.

“Excuse me, do you think you can help me with a book?”

Hank tore his eyes away from the screen of the old PC where he had just been inputting the details of the newest books added to the children’s fiction section, peering at the owner of the nervous voice over his metal-rimmed glasses.

“Sure, what’d ya need kid?” he said.

The brunet told him the name of the book, warm, brown eyes trying to avoid making direct contact with Hank’s as the latter swiftly typed it into the system. 

“Periodicals, most likely on the top shelf. It’s the section just at the back, right corner.”

Hank was met with a confused expression clouding the younger male’s face- one that he knew way too well from his past ten years working at the library so, with a sigh, he locked his computer and got up, making his way around the desk to show the other where he had to look.

He looked behind him only once- a brief glance over his shoulder to see the shorter male following him like an earnest puppy. His face wasn’t new to him, he had noticed him dropping by the library for the past couple of weeks on an almost daily basis. Most of the time, he curled up on one of the bean bags near the reception desk with a book in his hands. Other times he sits at one of the tables within sight of Hank’s own, taking down notes and flipping through a pile of files and folders. On occasion, Hank would catch him stealing glances at him, face going red when their eyes met, even if it was for the briefest moment. Hank didn’t know how to describe it except unexpected and most definitely puzzling.

As they arrive at the correct section, Hank scans the numbers and points to the requested book.

“That one right?”

The brunet nods, stepping in front of Hank and reaching up, fingers not quite reaching it on the topmost shelf. The librarian rolls his eyes and steps forward, towering over the other as he takes hold of the book’s spine, fingers brushing briefly against his as he did so. He plucks the book from where it was wedged between another two and as he did so, one of said books tilted forwards and fell down. The younger male was quick on his feet to step back and avoid it, only to collide with Hank’s front instead.

Hank froze into place, making no attempt to make a grab at the fallen hardback as it crashed to the floor with a loud thump. The other’s back was pressed flush against Hank, a delayed gasp making its way out of his lips.

“Are you ok kid?” muttered Hank but instead of vocally answering him, the male in front of him only tilted his head backwards against his chest to look up at him and the sight of his ruddy cheeks was enough to make Hank’s breath catch in his throat.

“Connor, my name is Connor,” he breathes out.

Hank reaches behind him to place the book in his hand on a random surface, blue eyes locked with Connor’s own as the latter stood up on the tips of his feet and before his own inhibitions could stop him, he leaned down to press their lips together. His hands found themselves on Connor’s slim waist as the brunet pressed the curve of his ass between his hips, moaning softly into the kiss.

It was late afternoon, time ticking to the approaching closing hours of the library. Their kissing turned into a heated make-out session with Hank turning him round and pinning him against the sturdy book shelves. Connor’s smaller hands reached out for Hank’s own, gingerly wrapping his fingers around them as he slid them down the front of his torso.

“Please,” he murmured against Hank’s lips, voice slightly shaking and the older male could only comply to his wishes with a hungry look in his eyes as he undid the other’s fly before tugging them down slightly and slipping a hand beneath the waistband of his briefs. His fingers trailed down the slightly coarse hair above his groin as they met with the wetness between Connor’s legs.

“Eager are we?” he whispers, voice low against Connor’s ear and the latter shudders in his hands, thrusting his hips against his hands as his grip around the other’s neck tightens.

Hank rubs his finger over his cock and Connor whines and it’s all he needs to slide a digit to his entrance, coating it in his slick as he did so and slipped it inside. He thrust it in and out, quickly joining in with another as he switched between a thrusting and a scissoring motion. 

Connor’s face was buried in the crook of his neck as he tried to stifle pants and moans, his warms breath trickling against Hank’s skin and the older male wasn’t sure how he ended up knuckle deep inside of a cute guy in the corner of the old dusty library but there he was.

Connor came with a quiet cry, hands tugging at Hank’s messily tied back hair. Hank peppered small kisses over his lips and cheeks as the brunet pretty much fucked himself on his fingers throughout his orgasm.

As he came down from his high, he essentially melted against Hank, legs almost giving up beneath him as the other held him up by the waist.

“If you want we can continue this at my place,” said Hank, his own hard-on still straining against his trousers. He feels Connor nod against him and before he plants one last kiss for the time being on top of his head, he tells him, “Give me a moment to lock up then.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @peachtipple. Consider dropping a comment if you enjoyed this drabble and maybe check out my other DBH works. :) <3


End file.
